


#5: “There’s blood on my/your hands.”

by Kira_K



Series: 50 Prompts [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Prompt: There’s blood on my/your hands.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: Part of the 50 Prompt's.Elrond, Thranduil, angst





	#5: “There’s blood on my/your hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [OKami_hu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu)

Elrond is not one to often think about the past; about things and people he lost, about deeds that needed to be done. He wouldn’t be still alive if his heart were not capable of moving forward. Yet, from time to time he remembers and regrets. 

“There’s blood on my hands,” he says. 

Thranduil knows these moods and knows what to say to snap Elrond out of the melancholy. He touches Elrond’s palms, his fingers, the back of his hands, the seemingly delicate wrists. “But you washed it off with the healing potions.” There is an almost painful-smile, as the old wound pulls on his face and a touch of arrogance colours the words, “And your hands could never be as bloody as mine.”

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos make my day!


End file.
